thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Terence
Terence is an orange caterpillar tractor who works near Thomas' Branch Line. He is owned by Farmer Finney. Biography The Railway Series Thomas insulted Terence for having caterpillar tracks, but regretted it after Terence pulled him out of a snowdrift. Terence befriended Duck while Thomas was at the Works. Terence did Percy's shunting work at Ffarquhar while Percy was at Knapford Harbour. Terence helped to build a barn the day Victoria was sent back to Thomas' Branch Line. After swerving for a boulder by the Hackenbeck tunnel, Terence's trailer fell down the cutting and balanced dangerously on a tree. Thomas & Friends As in the Railway Series, Terence rescued Thomas when he got stuck in the snow. He later helped Mrs. Kyndley when her house was snowed up and looked after it when she went with the engines to a Christmas Party. In the second series, Terence befriended Duck while Thomas was at the works and attended the Christmas Party at Tidmouth. When a storm destroyed much of the forest, Terence helped with the planting of new trees and assured Henry that the forest would look better than ever before. Later, when Bertie got stuck in the mud at the Vicar of Wellsworth's party, Terence used strong ropes to pull him out. During the winter, when villagers were stranded by snow, Terence helped them by ploughing the snow away. In the fifth series, he warned James about the damage that trees can do, and reminded Percy that Mrs. Kyndley's daughter was to get married. He was also seen working at Boulder Quarry. In the sixth series, he helped clear away fallen rock on the line which had derailed Thomas, and almost Toby. He was later seen ploughing in a field, when Duncan lost his whistle trying to surprise him. In the seventh series, he helped clear away a tree that had fallen on the line, and pulled Elizabeth out of the snow. In The Great Discovery, when Thomas went missing, Terence helped with the search for him, and once Thomas was found, Terence informed Harvey of the news. Once, when Terence was collecting Christmas trees for the holiday market, Thomas had requested a large tree for the party at Ulfstead Castle. Terence took a shortcut across a frozen lake to get to the tree, but on the way back, the ice began to break. Thomas managed to pull Terence free from the water, but the tree was lost. Personality Terence is an assertive, orange tractor with caterpillar tracks. The engines find these very unusual, but Terence is very capable of proving that he does not need rails and that his tracks allow him to go practically anywhere. He takes any teasing in the name of fun and is happy to get on with his job, usually partaking in agricultural work. Terence never hesitates to assist in emergencies or sticky situations, road or rail, due to his helpful, forgiving nature. His tracks are particularly invaluable in harsh winter conditions when snow can affect transport across the Island. He may be slow, but he is versatile, adaptable, and helpful. He can usually be found transporting agricultural produce or cheerily ploughing fields beside Thomas's branch line. Technical Details Basis Terence is based on a Caterpillar Model 70; the largest, and last design of petrol-powered tractors in the Caterpillar Tractor Company's range. The Caterpillar Tractors share the same basis. Terence's basis Livery Terence is painted orange with grey caterpillar tracks and a black engine and exhaust pipe. Appearances The Railway Series * Tank Engine Thomas Again '- Thomas, Terence and the Snow, and Thomas and Bertie (''mentioned) * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine '- The Runaway (mentioned) * 'Toby, Trucks and Trouble '- Toby Takes the Road * '''Thomas and Victoria - Toby's Vintage Train Companion volumes * '1979 '- Annual * '1980 '- Annual * '1984 '- Thomas's Christmas Party * '1985 '- Annual * '1986 '- Annual * '1987 '- The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways (mentioned) and Annual * '1990 '- Annual * '1992 '- Thomas and the Hurricane * '1993 '- Annual * '1994 '- Annual * '1996 '- Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection and Annual * '2005 '- Sodor: Reading Between the Lines (mentioned) * '2007 '- Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection Thomas & Friends * 'Season 1 '- Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Thomas and Bertie (mentioned), and Thomas' Christmas Party (does not speak) * 'Season 2 '- The Runaway, Ghost Train (deleted scene), and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo) * 'Season 3 '- Henry's Forest, Mavis (cameo), Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Season 4 '- Four Little Engines (cameo) * 'Season 5 '- James and the Trouble with Trees, Happy Ever After, and Rusty and the Boulder (cameo) * 'Season 6 '- The Fogman (cameo) and Faulty Whistles (does not speak) * 'Season 7 '- Toby's Windmill (does not speak) and Not So Hasty Puddings (does not speak) * 'Season 21 '- Terence Breaks the Ice * 'Season 23 '- Diesel Do Right Specials * '2008 '- The Great Discovery (does not speak) Music Videos * 'Season 3 '- Thomas' Anthem * 'Season 4 '- Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover and Thomas' Christmas Song * 'Season 5 '- The Snow Song and Harold the Helicopter * 'Season 6 '- Winter Wonderland * 'Season 7 '- The Whistle Song * 'Season 10 '- H is for Harold, Jingle Bells and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * 'The Great Discovery '- Where, oh Where is Thomas? and Thomas, You're the Leader *